Trainers of Two Worlds
by Vexdynana
Summary: In the Pokemon world, sometimes it's not easy to be yourself when everyone judges you. But, two trainers from two different lives realize they share something in common, love. Written by Mukkura and Devadoodle. WARNING: yaoi and adult language.
1. Just the two of us

**Author"s note:** Hello, it's awhile, sorry. Those of you who are still waiting for Anko/Orochimaru fanfic I will reboot it and start writing. This is a cute story my friend (who has an account here by the name Mukkaru) Fang and I wrote during school. We enjoyed writing so I decided (since she is too busy to upload it =_=) to upload this story and share with the world. My character is Mereiku and her character is Shikuma Kuroshima. I Hope you enjoy it. Please give us reviews/feedback and visit Mukkura to read other fanfics from her. Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

><p>He knew it wasn't easy. Even when he first left Silver Gate City, there was no turning back. He promised himself he would leave his old life behind. Absol was right by his side. It was his first pokemon. He didn't wanted to put him in a poke ball. It gets too lonely walking from city to city. Such a nice day, the meadow hills looked full with fresh wild grass around. It wasn't hot that day so he can go a few more minutes without taking a break for water or for rest. After a five mile walk, Absol and his trainer decide to lay down on the hill. Just to rest and take a breather as they looked at the beautiful city they were now leaving behind. They don't know what will await them in their new life. But, he, Mereiku, would never repeat the mistakes he did before . . .<p>

At the top of the hill stood a loyal Mightyena who nudges his master who was sleeping on the soft grass. The master opens his eyes. Sitting up, his eyes lazily scans the hill and notices two figures. He sits there for a minute, trying to decide whether or not he should walk up to the figures before he gets up; brushing his clothes off to look presentable to these strangers. The master starts his trend down the hill, his loyal dog pokemon at his side.

Mereiku's Absol started to bark as he noticed the two strangers walking toward his master. Mereiku jumps up into a fighting stance, preparing for anything. His blond hair blows across his face along with his black streaks. His sleeveless midnight trench coat flowed in the summer breeze. He left his trench coat open, revealing a tan sweating chest. He doesn't want trouble. He had enough with that. His sunglasses hid those cold, violet eyes from not just the sun. But to hide his deadly glare from the stranger. His worn out faded green pants clings to his legs as he tightens up his leg muscles. His leather boots were planted firmly on the ground. He looked up at the trainer before him,

"What the hell do you want?", he ordered.

"Woah man, we don't want any trouble." The raven haired with snow white tips and a single dark purple streak male chuckles softly, holding his hands up, "I just came down to say hi. I don't see much people around here." He looks at the Absol at the blonde's side, "You have a beautiful Absol there." Mightyena nods with agreement, his tail swaying from side to side as he tilts his head slightly, studying the dark dog before pale stranger wore a long silver trench coat, showing the tanned male his washboard abs. The stranger had no shame. His raven black cargo pants flows slightly from a breeze. Mereiku doesn't believe this man. The stranger wants to take his Absol. He would kill this man if he must. However, that's how it all began before . .maybe, he should try and be calm about it. With his guard up still, Mereiku relaxed and got out of a fighting stance.

"I am sorry." he says, petting his Absol. "I am just a bit pissed off. It's not you . . . it's just- My name is Mereiku." He takes off his sunglasses and stare the man straight in the eye. He was stun by the stranger's crimson eyes.

"The name is Shikuma...Shikuma Kuroshima. It's fine." The taller male lets out a low chuckle, his crimson eyes shinning with amusement as they look into Mereiku's cold violet ones, "Mereiku eh? What pissed you off so much that you lashed out at a complete stranger?" The pale male slips his right hand into the pocket of his long silver tench coat, continuing to look into the interesting violet eyes of the blond and black haired stranger, the taller male tilts his head slightly to the left as he asks Mereiku the question.

". . .it's nothing now. That was the old me. Whatever was in my past . . .It's not worth talking about." Mereiku looks away from Shikuma, he fears he can see his past in his violet eyes. Normally, he doesn't show fear when people stare into his cold eyes. People just stay away from him. But, this guy . . .just looked in the eyes of an evil soul and just chuckled at him. Whoever this man is . . .might have something more frightening up his sleeves. Absol whimpers beside his master. Mereiku smiles weakly and strokes his best friend.

"It's alright, Absol. Don't worry yourself.. Now," he turns back to Shikuma, "I would like to treat you for my rudeness. Perhaps . . . we can restart our first impressions of each other." He glances at Shikuma's Mightyena. "Wow, I never saw this pokemon before. He looks lovely. Mind if I pet him?"

Shikuma chuckles softly again, "It is fine, do not worry about it." His Mightyena looks up at his tall master, who reaches down and gently pets the head of the large dark dog, who leans its head against his master's stomach as he gets his ear scratched, "Sure, he is friendly. Why don't you let Mereiku pet you, Mightyena?" The handsome male smiles fondly at his partner who nods slightly before walking up to the stranger male. Mereiku crouches down in front of Mightyena, a soft smile goes across his face as he gently pets Shikuma's dog.

"His fur is so soft. You must take good care of him." he looks up at Shikuma. As the sun beams down behind Shikuma, Mereiku look at the pale tall man in a different light. Like a marble status, this man was handsome, let alone a kind heart. Mereiku got lost in Shikuma's beauty. Sure he saw beautiful people before, but the crimson eyes with such a pale complexion was breathtaking. Trying so hard on to look him in the eyes, Mereiku stares at Shikuma's chest. The curves of his toned body was as if carved by the gods. Perhaps for the first time, he never realized how truly beautiful a man could be. His tanned cheeks had a faint tint of red as he was among a sexy pokemon trainer. Mereiku was envies of such perfection with such a powerful presence. This is truly a new beginning for Mereiku.

Shikuma notices the male staring at him and couldn't help but smirk, he holds in another low chuckle. The young male before him was very interesting to him and Shikuma couldn't help but want to get to know him more. There was something about his cold violet eyes that he found intriguing and he couldn't help but want to reach out and stroke Mereiku's soft looking blond and black streaked hair. He wanted to feel the hair in between his long pale fingers. Shikuma starts to get lost in his thoughts, but is dragged back into reality when he feels Mightyena's tail against his strong leg. "He is my partner and best friend, there is nothing that I don't do without him by my side." Shikuma says with a smile before gently rubbing the dark dog's head, making the pokemon lean against his hand.

"A parthership . . .I know what you mean . . ." Mereiku said, dazed. He wasn't aware that he was still staring at the pale man. But, Absol licked his face to wake him up. When he realized how long he was staring, his face was colored in a ruby red.

"I'm sorry. I was- um- well, look. There was something in my eye. Can you see if there anything in there?' he scratched the back of his head, embarrassed by his foolishness.

"Something in your eye?" Shikuma leans forward and takes Mereiku's face in his hands to get a closer look into his violet eyes. Shikuma Kuroshima wasn't bothered by how close their faces were, even though he was practically breathing on Mereiku's lips which were a few inches apart from his own. Mereiku was starting to grow faint from their closeness. It was starting to get hard to breath. He was so close to kiss those pale, soft lips. His violet eyes were staring at Shikuma's crimson ones. Such red orbs were staring into his soul, into his very being. The next thing Mereiku hear was the sound of Absol as he fainted from the sudden heatwave.

Mightyena glares at his owner, who chuckles softly, "What are you looking at me like that for, Mightyena? I didn't do anything." Shikuma looks at the fainted male and then at the Absol, "Well, we can't leave him here now, can we?" the raven haired male with snow white tips crouches down and easily lifts Mereiku into his arms. He looks at Absol, a kind and oddly gentle smile on his face, "You don't mind walking do you? Our house is only a mile from here."

Shikuma starts to walk up the hill, Absol and Mightyena at his sides and Mereiku in his arms as he starts his stroll back home. Mereiku felt lighter than Shikuma thought he would be, but he doesn't think too much on it. The road to his road was filled with trees and flowers, an occasional pokemon here and there. Mereiku was still passed out in Kuroshima's arms when they reached the large gold gate that opened to his house. Before he opens his mouth to say anything, a horde of butlers and maids rush to the gates, opening the doors and greeting him with bows.

He doesn't even seem to notice him but his eye slightly twitches with annoyance. He walks towards the large mansion, one that most would call his home, but it wasn't a place that he would claim to be his home. It was just a place for him to sleep or eat and even then he preferred to do so in the forest.

"Kuroshima-dono, who is this guy in your arms? Would you like us to carry him for you?" A butler offers with a bow.

"No, I got it. Just prepare a room."

"But the heir to the Shikuma shouldn't have to-"

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Kuroshima speaks sternly at the butler. Mightyena hears the annoyance in his master's voice and growls softly, baring his teeth at the butler before them, supporting his master in the best way possible. Mightyena was well known for his strong bite as well as his undying loyalty for the young master.

"R..right away sir." The butler rushes off to prepare a room, many others quickly follow him, not wanting to be around the angered male and his dog.

Shikuma shakes his head and sighs with annoyance before turning to the group of maids, "Prepare some food for my guest, bring them to my room." The onyx and silver haired male glances at the two dogs at his side, "Make something for our pokemon as well."

"Right away Kuroshima-dono." The maids bow before quickly heading to the kitchen to prepare the best food that they could think of, leaving Shikuma alone with Mereiku in his arms and Mightyena and Absol at his side.

"Finally, it's nice and quiet again." Shikuma lets out a quiet sigh, annoyed as always with the way his household went about things. The pale, tall, and handsome, raven haired male with snow white tips and a single purple streak on the left enjoyed a silent walk through the long hallways, making a beeline to his favorite and private room. The only sound that could be heard was the small clicking from Mightyena's thin crimson collar that was barely hidden in his fur.

He opens the door to his large bedroom, one of the smaller rooms in the whole mansion and walks up to the King sized bed, gently putting Mereiku on its black satin covers. Mightyena silently closing the door behind them before walking up to the foot of the large bed. As the blond haired male lays asleep, a gentle smile creeps upon the raven, snow, and purple haired male's face. He stroke Mereiku's cheek with the back of his pale hand. _Such a cute kid. _ He chuckles softly at the thought. _It's been a while since I met a new person. This kid seems . . .different. ". . .it's nothing now. That was the old me. Whatever was in my past . . .It's not worth talking about." _Mereiku's words ring in Shikuma's head. The look on the young man's face as he said those words was so sad. So much pain within those cold violet eyes. Shikuma's hand lingers to the blond haired male's lips. Parting the soft pink lips slightly and strokes them with amusement. A soft chuckles escapes the older male's lips. In a low voice, "I wonder what he is dreaming of right now . . ."

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think? There are a few more chapters. Hoped you liked it and please review. Thanks.<p> 


	2. The truth is

Here is more you guys. Hope you like it. Oh if you didn't know, anything in _italics _is a thought

* * *

><p><em>Huh, where am I?<em>

_ "You are a sinner!" What? No! I am not I am just a-_

_ "No wonder why he doesn't no parents. They probably killed themselves for giving birth to a fag!" No! You're wrong! My parents loved me. They always loved me . . .right? _

"_You want to be a pokemon trainer? Ha, are you sure you don't want to become the best gay master in the world!" Shut the fuck up! You know nothing about me. You don't know me. _

"_Ew, he has gay cooties! Run away before you become gay just like him!" No . . .it's not contagious. Come back._

"_Your kind is not welcome in this city, Mereiku. Leave now before you get killed." I don't understand! Why is it such a crime? It's okay to like guys. Isn't it? What am I doing? _Mereiku walks aimlessly in this dark realm he created for himself. The memories of his childhood replay every time he goes to sleep at night. He sits on the empty floor. Bringing his knees to his chest as he wraps his arms them, he rocks himself back and froth.

"_You should fucking die" _Tears roll down his face from the hatred of those whom don't like gay people. _I wish I could die. _The tears stains his tan face.

"_A boy liking boy? You should be a girl then!" _The words get worse as he digs his nails into his legs, drawing blood from the tight pressure.

"_I will make you a real girl . . ." Nooooooooooooo! _ The pain of being used and humiliated. _I want to die! I hate myself! I wish I wasn't this way . . . _

"_Mereiku?" _A kind strong voice broke the pain in Mereiku's heart. _Shikuma? _

"_Why are you crying? Don't be ashamed of who you are." I wish I would believe you. You wouldn't understand._

"_Oh you don't think I would understand? Come here." _ Shikuma smiles at Mereiku with open arms. Mereiku gets up and walks over to Shikuma. It seems like he has been walking forever. Mereiku has been walking in one place. _Are you sure?_

"_Trust me." _ Mereiku runs into Shikuma's arms. So safe and warm. _"Mereiku . . ." _ Shikuma tilts Mereiku's face and leans forward . . . .

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.-. - Mukkura"s dividor

"Now how shall we wake the sleeping beauty I wonder." Shikuma Kuroshima coos softly, a smirk on his handsome face. The older male seemed to have been tired of sitting around, waiting for the younger male to wake up. He puts down the thick novel that he had finished reading and stands over the sleeping male, studying him with his deep crimson eyes. Mightyena moves his head slightly to encourage his master with his actions and it was all that Shikuma needed to lower himself towards the fainted Mereiku and kiss the younger male lightly on the lips. Mereiku slowly started to stir from his slumber. He had not opened his eyes. But he felt the softest lips he ever felt. As if he was kissing silk. As he slowly open his eyes, he find the lips belong to Shikuma. Not only that, but he realized he was laying down on a King size bed. From all the blood rushing to his head, he hops up out of the bed and yelled,

"What the hell are you doing?" he points at the pale male. Absol looks at his master confused, not knowing what was going on.

Shikuma chuckles and looks at Mightyena, "I guess the sleeping beauty thing does work." The dark dog nods and wags his tail slightly.

"What? Where am I and what was I doing in a bed? I don't swing that way!" The blush on Mereiku's face showed the truth to all. Absol hanged his head at his master for denying his feeling.

Shikuma smirks and walks up to the panicked male, "You fainted remember? I wasn't going to leave you outside on your own so I took you home. It's only natural to put a sleeping person on a bed, unless you put your sleeping guests on the floor." Shikuma's smirk widens into a dark grin, "And honestly, you don't? Your body tells us otherwise."

"I have no idea what you are-" He cuts his sentence for he was sprouting a friend in his pants. "Um... it's not what it looks like! I just have, um, morning wood. Yeah. . ." he turns away embarrassed by his display of his boner to a totally stranger. "Absol, would you mind giving me and Shikuma some privacy please?" He ordered his loyal dog with his back turned.

Shikuma looks at his dark dog, "You too Mightyena, why don't you show Absol around and get some food for our guest?" Mightyena nods and walks over to the door, looking back at the white canine, waiting for the smaller dog to follow him. Absol looks at his master one more time for approval. He is always worried about his master.

"It's alright, Absol. Have fun," he turns his head slightly to give Absol a soft smile, "I will be alright. I promise." Absol nods his head and follows Mightyena out of the room.

"Now tell me, why did you wish to be alone with me if you say that you do not swing that way?" Shikuma says with a smirk on his handsome face, amusement filling his dark crimson eyes.

"I wanted to ask you something." Mereiku turns around to face him, ". . .and, I was waiting for my boner to down. . ." He said under his breath.

"What did you wish to ask me then?" The dark haired male tilts his head slightly, the smirk still on his pale face. Mereiku blushes from the pale man's smirk.

"Um, who are you? I know your name. It's just you seems too simple in a place like this. Is this your house?" He knows well that's not the questions he wanted to ask him. However, he is going to trust people again. He should at least get to know them better for any form of a friendship . . . let alone a relationship.

Shikuma couldn't help but chuckles, "You are interesting...but simple it not what I am. If anything I do not belong here because I am unique. Of course I have the grades of a rich kid because that is what I am. This is my house, or rather, my parents' house." Kuroshima runs his hands through his soft, shoulder length hair, "I can't tell you who I am in a few words, I am just a rich child who doesn't like the life that I'm living, but there's not much I can do about it so I'm always out." He shrugs his broad shoulders, unsure how else to safely describe himself.

"I see . . . Um, this will seem like a personal question but, um," Mereiku starts to get nervous for what he was about to ask. But not as bad as what he could bluntly ask. "Have you been in, um, relationships?" Of course a silly question to ask, but it was the safest question he could ask right now in a bedroom with just Shikuma in it.

"Of course I have been in relationships, have you not?" Shikuma looks at Mereiku, confused by the question that was just asked of him.

"Um . . . I know. But what I mean is . . . have you been in any gay relationships?" Mereiku had no choice but to be blunt. His face was as red as a blooming rose when those words escaped his shaking lips.

"...I have been in one once, when I was younger." Shikuma walks up to the blushing male, "It was nothing serious of course...would you like to become my first serious one?" Kuroshima smirks, tilting his head slightly and leaning close, breathing lightly on the blonde's soft lips. Mereiku was tempted to give in his own desires.

"B-but, you know nothing of me . . ." he breathed, "Are you sure you want to trust a total stranger like me?" He slowly backs away from Shikuma and ends up bumping against a wall.

"I think I'll take my chances." Shikuma purrs softly before pinning the shorter male against the wall, "The question is, are you willing to trust a stranger like myself?"

"Um . . . I-" He gets interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Kuroshima-dono? Your food is here."

Shikuma growls softly, "Damnit. I forgot about that." He removes his hands from Mereiku before walking over to the door, opening it and allowing the small group of maids walk in with a cart of fresh food. Kuroshima walks over to the table that the five maids push the cart to and looks over at Mereiku, "Come and eat, the food is safe."

"Um, yeah, sure." He walks over to the cart and was in awe with the selection. "Oh my! There is enough food fit for a king!" Mereiku is trying so hard not to drool over the food. "My god, you have doun-"

"They are riceballs!" Shikuma quickly interjects.

"Oh, um, sorry. I recall some trainer named Ash or something saying that they were called doughnuts." Mereiku takes a bite of the riceball and exclaimed, "Hey, this is not sweet at all! I hope that kid never becomes a pokemon master and stays a 12 year old for the rest of his life." He didn't understand why he said that, but foreshadowing was in someone's future.

"Ah, Ash? Ash Ketchum?" Shikuma tilts his head slightly, "A dear friend of mine knows of a guy named Ash that wanted to be a pokemon master." He chuckles softly, "Though I'm pretty sure I could easily beat the guy with my own pokemon."

"Yeah . . . I think he has a thing for Gary Oak. He has been around chicks and he never makes a move. I am telling you. He will be a sorry excuse for pokemon master." Mereiku starts eating the lovely food as he rants about some weird kid. "Um, where did Mightyena and Absol go by the way?" He stopped eating, curious where his pokemon is and this mansion he is in.

"I saw Mightyena and Absol go to the garden." One of the maids offers with a smile, "I think Mightyena is showing Absol the other pokemon that are here."

"There is food out there for them correct?" Kuroshima asks before he takes a sip of the hot tea that was poured for him.

"Yes, there is plenty of food for the pokemon outside."

"Good." The dark haired male smiles at the light haired male, "Would you like to go see them afterwards? Or would you like to wait for them to come back? The choice is yours."

"Let them have fun. It's been awhile since Absol had friends. Besides . . ." Mereiku takes a slip of his cup of tea, "I would like to have a grand tour of your mansion. If you don't mind." He gently smiles at the tall pale male.

"Of course I don't mind." Shikuma smiles charmingly at the younger male before taking a bite from a onigiri, "Let us finish eating first shall we?"

"But of course." The tan male smiles with glee. His eyes set upon a nice slice of chocolate cake. He consumes the delicious slice, leaving chocolate frosting all over his soft lips.

Shikuma chuckles softly, "You have a little something on your face." He leans over and wipes a bit of the frosting off of Mereiku's lips and licks the frosting off of his finger, "You sure are a messy eater. You really like sweets?" Mereiku got lost in the way the tall pale man licked off the frosting off his finger. His face starts to flush as he thinks about what else he could do with that-

"Huh? I'm sorry did you say something? I was daydreaming." He nervously laughs for being a bit dazed by such beauty he has been permitted to talk to.

"How rude of-" One of the maids starts to say, but stops when Shikuma holds up a pale hand to silence her.

"You were daydreaming huh? What were you thinking of? You had a very interesting look in your eyes." Shikuma smirks, his crimson eyes shinning with interest and amusement.

"I-um. . ." Mereiku looks at Shikuma's maids. If he is going to say what he is feeling, he will not say it among the presence of those can listen. "It's nothing really. Don't worry. I am sorry for my rudeness, Shikuma." He looks down in shame.

"Oh, don't worry about these girls." Shikuma waves his hands at the maids, "Please leave, you are making my guest feel uncomfortable."

"A..alright. Call us if you need us." The maids bow politely before they quietly made their way out of the room, silently closing the door behind them.

"Shikuma . . . do you mind if I confess something to you?" Mereiku's heart beats fast. In the silence room, he hopes the pale figure doesn't noticed the sound of his heart.

Shikuma chuckles softly, "My, already confessing things to me? Do tell me, what do you wish to confess to me?" Shikuma smiles, his eyes shinning with interest once again.

"You are the first man I ever thought possible . . .who looks like a true god. I was starting my new life and here you are, the first person I meet. I'm happy that I met someone like you." Mereiku smiles, but it slowly turns into a sad one, "The others weren't as nice to me as you were . . . ." He tries to hold back the tears and pain he went through but, the bitter salty tears runs down his tan face.

"..."Shikuma leans foreword and gently wipes the tears from the young man's face, "I don't know what happened in your past, but I promise to be there to make things better for you. I do not wish to see tears coming from your beautiful eyes, but I do understand that you must not hold in your pain." Shikuma gently rubs Mereiku's cheek, "I'll protect you from people that are mean to you..."

"It wasn't easy, Shikuma . . . I was hated in my old town, Silver Gate City. They were not kind to me. I was an orphan. No family at all. And when I was little, I never took a liking for girls. Guys were more easier to me. However, they frown upon boys liking other boys. I was isolated. I hated it. I wanted them to stop hating me. And laugh at me down the street as they call me a fag." Mereiku's voice starts to crack, "I wanted to end it all so . . . I murdered someone . . .I was just sick of it. After that, they banished me from the city as soon as I was the legal age to leave . . ." He looks up at Shikuma, not afraid to show his tears. "that's why I barked at you when you came near. I thought you heard about me so you wanted to make fun of me or saying liking men is wrong." He finally lets go of his tears. Absol got to his side as soon as he heard his master's cry. The dog growls at Shikuma.

"It's okay. He didn't hurt me, Absol. It's okay." He tries to smile and pets Absol softly to relax. "It's okay, boy. Everything is fine, I promise."

Mightyena looks up at his master, whimpering softly. Shikuma gets up and moves to stand in front of the crying male. The dark haired male bends down and takes Mereiku's face in his hands, his purple streak gently rubbing his left hand, "There is nothing wrong with the way that you are. If anyone is to come to bother you...I promise you that I will protect you with everything that I have got." Shikuma smiles before gently kissing Mereiku's lips. Mereiku presses against Shikuma's lips. His scent was on him. The smell of flowers and trees was soothing. He timidly wraps his arms around Shikuma's neck. Absol wags his tail, happy that his master is safe and happy. Without being asked, Absol leaves his master alone.


	3. Getting closer

Hello again, friend of a friend. Chapter 3 coming right at ya. Future chapters to come. Keep reading. And please, review.

* * *

><p>Mightyena smiles at his master before he follows Absol out of the room, closing the door safely behind them. Shikuma slowly ends the kiss, wiping what was left of Mereiku's tears. He speaks in a soft gentle voice, "Feeling better?"<p>

"Yeah . . .thank you." Mereiku softly smiles, and slowly moves his arms from Shikuma's neck and replaces them around his chest. Just embracing his body makes Mereiku feel safe. Shikuma wraps his strong arms around the shorter males' body, holding him close.

"Shikuma? Can you now take me . . .on a tour of your house please?" Mereiku looks up at the strong pale man with a sweet smile as if a child.

Shikuma chuckles softly, "Hmm, I'll have to think about that one."

"Why?" Mereiku looks at Shikuma, confused.

"Maybe I want to spend a little alone time with you in my room." Shikuma says with a sly smirk on his handsome face. Mereiku blushes, looks away from Shikuma,

"What ever you do you mean" he asked, yet he known the answer.

"Shall I show you what I mean?" Shikuma softly whispers into Mereiku's ear.

"Um . . ." Mereiku's face gets redder from that question. Too many thoughts racing through his mind. He might faint again.

Shikuma chuckles softly, kissing the younger boy gently on the cheek before letting him go, walking over to the door, "Let's have that tour now shall we?" The dark haired male flashes the blushing young man a charming smile and a teasing wink. Mereiku doesn't understand why he is starting to fall for this man, but with a smile across his face, he can think of a thousand reason. He walks over to Shikuma, hold his strong pale hand in his tan one,

"Sure, let's go." He smiles, cheerfully.

Shikuma smiles and opens the door, leading him into the long, wide hallways, "Try not to get lost alright? It's a rather large house."

"Okay, so where should we start first?" Mereiku looks down both sides of the large hallway.

"The right is just more rooms, so we will go left." Shikuma starts walking down the hallway, "These rooms are all supposed to be mine and whoever guests I have over, but most of the time they are empty of humans. I say humans because I have pokemon in them all the time."

"I see . . . Besides rooms, what else to you have in this huge mansion of yours? Mereiku asked, always curious.

"We have large living rooms scattered everywhere, six ballrooms, three large dining rooms, a 150 feet long indoor swimming pool, a green house that you would get lost in that's about a mile or so long..." Shikuma tries to think of all of the other stuff that they have, "I know we have a few pool rooms and places where people play games and such, but I'm not sure how many of them that we have." The dark haired male scratches the back of his head as he tries to think, "We have the large garden and forest that surrounds our house that's of course fenced, we only have about two miles of it going out."

"I also believe that through our east entrance, we are maybe a mile or half a mile away from the city." Shikuma says, going over a few facts that he could remember from the top of his head. He smiles at the widen eyed male before him, "What would you like to see first?"

"Um . . . I would like to see your pool room. I never played pool before. Can you teach me?" Mereiku got excited like a child who gets excited about receive something that want. "Can we, can we, can we? Please?" He looks up at Shikuma, puppy dog eyes shine on his tan chibi face.

Shikuma chuckles softly, "Alright alright. I'll go to the closest one here there." He gently rubs the younger boy's head, finding him awfully adorable before he makes a beeline to the nearby pool room, which was large and thankfully empty.

"Wow, this room is charming and spacious. How often do you play in this room?" Mereiku takes one of the pool sticks and feels the fine texture of the wood.

Shikuma shrugs before taking a dark pool stick with a crimson line around it, his own personal pool stick, "Not as often as I would like, I don't often have anyone to play with and I don't really enjoy the company around here..."

"So. . . how does this game work? Something about the white ball to hitting the other balls so they get in the holes or something like that?" The tan short male was puzzled by this game.

"You hit the white ball to cause a chain reaction really. You want to get the other balls into one of the six holes. You pick either the striped or the solid ones. You have to get the ones that you picked into the holes by hitting the white ball against them. You don't hit the black eight ball though, not until you get all of the other ones into the holes. That's when you pick one of the six holes to shoot the eight ball in and if you get it into that whole, you win. If not, you lose. Does that make any sense?" Shikuma says with a smile at the younger male, waiting for an answer.

"Um . . . I guess so . . . Mind if you start first? So I know what I'm doing?" He nervously asked, scratching the back of his head.

Shikuma chuckles, "Alright, I will try to go easy on you. I pick the striped one." He leans over and hits the white ball, shooting it towards two striped balls, but only hitting one of them in, "Right, when you get one of yours in, you get to shoot again." Shikuma walks around the pool table to get to the white ball, "It's all about angles really." He hits the ball and moves it near a solid colored ball, "Your turn."

"Um alright." He nervously positions himself to shoot the white ball. He tries to strike but he doesn't even hit the ball, he strikes the felt table. "Do you mind helping me?"

Shikuma chuckles softly and places his pool stick on the rack before taking Mereiku's hands in his own, helping the younger male with his posture as well as the placement of his tan hands on the thin wooden pool stick, "You put your hand here and lower yourself like this." He gently pushes the male to make him lean over the table, "Do you have a good view of the white ball and the ball that you wish to hit?"

"Um . . . yeah . . ." Mereiku weakly said. Shikuma was so close to him, especially from behind. As much he was trying to focus on the white ball, he can feel Shikuma's breath on him. And his scent was driving Mereiku mad with desire.

Shikuma smiles, "Good, all you have to do is keep that hand there...and pull back the stick with your other and hit the white ball, but hit the middle. If you hit the bottom of it, the ball will jump." He breathes softly into Mereiku's ear, "Do you understand?" Mereiku lets out a soft moan as he hit the ball, hoping Shikuma didn't hear him. But, with him so close to Mereiku, he was sure Shikuma heard it as clear as a bell. Shikuma chuckles softly, "What was that hm?"

"Um nothing, uh- hey! I got one in." Mereiku points out one of the balls gone already, hoping it would change the subject.

"Good job, now do tell me, what was that sweet noise that I just heard?" Shikuma says, leaning over Mereiku and pinning him against the pool table.

"Um . . . I, uh . . ." Mereiku blushes from this turn of events. "What did you think you hear, Shikuma?" he tilts his head up to look at the pale male smirking down at him.

"Hm...what did I hear you ask?" Kuroshima's smirk widens slightly, he leans over to whisper into Mereiku's ear, "Make the noise again and I'll tell you if it was the noise that I heard." Kuroshima gently nibbles at the tan male's ear, breathing onto it softly. Mereiku lets out a gasp, biting his lip in process to cease the sounds that he was making. However, as he gasped, he moves his lower back up and was greeted by something slightly hard.

"Um, Shikuma? What is that?" Mereiku asked, innocence was playing in his violet eyes.

Kuroshima smirks, cooing, "I'm not sure, why don't you find out yourself hm?" The pale male gently strokes the shy, tan male's chest, lowering his hands to Mereiku's waist, "Though, I think you may also have the same thing do you not?" The tall male whispers softly into his ear. Mereiku watches the pale hand go down, he throws his head back slightly when the older man found the core of Mereiku's desire.

Kuroshima couldn't help but chuckle, "See, you do have the same thing." His fingers gently rubbing the younger male.

"Shikuma . . ." Mereiku breathed out, the sudden friction of the pale male's touch. He moves his back up against Shikuma. His butt was rubbing up the older man's groin.

"Mereiku..." Shikuma grits his teeth slightly and lets out a low groan before he wraps his hand around the tan male's length. Mereiku let out a moan from the pale man's strong hand pumping his hard on. He cries out more softly when he feels Shikuma's length growing bigger, poking at his tender behind.

"Those are some lovely...sexy noises that you are making right now..." Shikuma purrs into Mereiku's ear, pressing his body closer to the smaller males, "This is your first time isn't it?" Shikuma smirks, gently tightening his hand around the young man's boner.

"Ah! Um-I . . ." Mereiku pants, can't think straight. No one has ever touched him like this before. It was a wonderful feeling. He tries to take off his trench coat. It's getting so hot that he needs to remove some of his clothes.

"Heh, it is isn't it?" Shikuma chuckles and helps Mereiku remove his jacket, never taking his hands off the tan male's body, "Is it getting too hot for you?" The pale male smirks. Mereiku can feel Shikuma's bare chest against his back. As their skins touch each other, Mereiku can feel the pale man's body heat. His heart beats faster as he feels Shikuma's beating on his back.

"Tell me Mereiku...how do you feel right now?" Shikuma softly whispers into the tan male's ear, slowly sliding his pale hand down the younger male's pants.

"I . . .I . . ." Mereiku parted his lips so slightly, "Shikuma . . . I want to-"

"Kuroshima-dono! Time for your- Um" one of maid stopped, blushing deeply almost to the point of getting a nose bleed.

Shikuma glances at the maid that had barged into the room, not stopping what his hands were doing, "Time for my what? Whatever it is, as you can tell, I am busy." The raven haired male glares coldly at the maids that always seemed to invade his privacy at every given chance.

"Um, sorry Kuroshima-dono. I just wanted to inform you that your guest is here for your business dinner." the maid turns away from their master in shame and embarrassment.

"...what?" Shikuma pauses to think, at the moment he thought of nothing but the lovely tan young man in his arms. The handsome pale male closes his crimson eyes and sighs, "That's right...I had invited James over for dinner..." Letting out a deep sigh, he finally removes his hands from Mereiku. He lightly kisses the younger male's cheek, "You're coming with me." He declares. Mereiku nervously steps away from the pale male. Trying to catch his breath,

"Um . . .mind if I take a bath first? I feel kinda dirty . . ." He blushes as he rubs his arm.

"I bet you are . . ." the maid said, under her breath.

"I'll bring you to the hot springs, would you like me to help you?" Shikuma smirks.

"Um . . . sure?" the tan man still nervous from what they were just doing a few moments ago. Kuroshima takes the blushing male's hand and leads him out of the room, pushing the maids out of his way. Taking long strides, he makes his way to the closest hot spring.

"Um . . .Shikuma? Can I ask you something?" Mereiku walks beside the tall male slowly.

"Hm? What is it?" Shikuma turns towards the young male.

"Don't you think . . . we are going too fast?" Mereiku looks up at the crimson eyes of the pale man, "I mean we just met. Shouldn't we slow down?"

"Slow down?" Shikuma slows his stride before stopping, "I suppose you are correct there huh?" The pale male smiles, letting go of the tan male's hand before pointing at a wooden door, "That's the door to the hot spring, there is towels in there and a washing machine. You will find everything that you need in there." He says before walking towards another room, "I'm going to shower quickly, a maid will lead you to the dinning room that I will be in once you are done." Walking away from the younger male he waves, "Have a good bath, Mereiku-san." Mereiku blushes from that name.

"Alright . . ." He enters the bath room. With a deep sigh, he sheds off his clothes, which was only his pants. To his surprise, his erection was staring at him. Scars all over his private area. A few burn marks on his inner thigh. He slowly steps into the bath until his eyes and hair were the only thing showing. _Perhaps it will be different this time . . . Maybe I can start my life here . . . _ He drifts in the bath aimlessly. Replaying the moment he went through today. _It feels so weird . . . I never been this excited. Heehee, maybe he is one I can call home. Hmmmm who knows? _ Mereiku smiles in the water thinking about Shikuma. _I wonder what he is think right now. . . ._

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.-.

"Kuroshima-sama...you know that you shouldn't be doing things like that in public." The voice of an older women says from outside of the shower, "What if Hanabi-sama was to find out? You know how angry the Tenshiros' will be to find out that the man that left their beloved Hanabi was doing things like that right? They may try to kill the young man."  
>"I understand your concern Mika, but you should know that Hanabi isn't who I'm worry about..." Shikuma sighs as he washes his hair, he didn't like being around the maids, but Mika was different. The long light blue haired maid with lavender tips and lavender eyes has been his best friend since he was a child. She was like a big sister to him, she was always there for him and she was the one that helped nurse Mightyena back to health when he had first found the pup as a Poochyena.<p>

"I can not guarantee that he will not hear of your new boyfriend..."

"He is not my boyfriend..."

"Ah, not yet. You like him a lot don't you?"

Kuroshima blushes slightly and opens the door to the shower, glaring at the smirking girl, "What the hell makes you think that?" He blushes a bit more when he realizes what he did and closes the door to continue his shower, "So what if I like him?"

Mika chuckles softly, "That's cute Kuroshima, I have never seen you get so serious and flustered about someone before."

"I am not-"

"It's a good thing Kuroshima-kun. Do not think that it's not, alright?" The blue haired beauty says firmly, it was a question that he was not to disagree with.

Kuroshima stands in the shower, the warm water running down his well sculpted body. He is quiet for a while, thinking. His raven black hair soaking the water, his snow white tips dripping water and the dark purple streak almost blended with his silky black hair. He wonders if he can heal Mereiku's wounds as well as heal his own. The pale male sighs heavily, wondering if Mereiku would even accept him once he found out the truth about him.

"Kuroshima-kun?"

"Do you think this will work out? Should I try to make it work out?"

Mika is a little taken back by the question, but she smiles, "Yes. I believe that it will work out if you try for it. You should make it work out, then it will. From what you told me so far, he seems like a good kid, you should work at it, but take things slow."

"Take things slow..."

"Yes."

"Hm..." He finishes his shower and steps out, Mika quickly wraps a towel around him, "I suppose I can try to be romantic then. I want you to put some things in my room so that after dinner when we go back to the room..."

"Of course." Mika chuckles softly, "I'll worry about that. You focus on behaving at the dinner, it's been a while since you have been with James after all."

"You will come and have dinner with us right?"

"You know your father doesn't like that."

"I don't care what father thinks, I want us to have dinner together...I'll deal with father." Kuroshima speaks firmly, his mind was decided.

"Alright alright." Mika giggles softly, "I'll come have dinner with you guys but only after I finish setting up the bedroom alright?"

"Alright." Kuroshima nods, a childish grin on his face. He turns around, dropping his towel and putting on the suit that was placed before him.


	4. THe Dinner Party

"Ah, that was a nice bath. Mmmmm." Mereiku dries himself off with a towel. "now where are my clothes?" As he looks around, he found a pile of neat folded clothes on the table by the bath. There was a little note on top of clothes:

**_Here are some clothes that I thought would fit you. Wear them for the dinner. Your other clothes is in the laundry, so if you don't wear these, you will have to walk about my house naked :) So wear the clothes that I have given you. I will be waiting._**

After looking at the note, a blush appears upon his cheeks. He looks at the clothes and sighs,

"Ah . . . I have to wear a shirt." But he puts on the clothes given to him. He walks out of bath house and found a maid standing out.

"Follow me, sir, to the dining room." the maid said with a smile. Mereiku nods and follows her. The twists and turns of Shikuma's mansion were making Mereiku slightly sick. They stop upon a large bronze grand door. The maid opens the door, revealing a large dining table, a raven black table cloth with a smaller crimson cloth on top. Silver plates were lined along the long table next to silver tableware, oak chairs in front of each plate. Candles were placed at every other plate in the middle of the table.

Though it was a large table that could easily fit fifty people, only three people sat at it, on the end. Shikuma Kuroshima sat in a suit and a crimson tie, he sat at the end seat, to his right was a short light blue haired male who was also in a suit. Next to the male was a beautiful light blue blue haired female with light purple tips which was up, her soft purple eyes were on the blond haired male with black streaks. The seat on Shikuma's left was empty.

"You look good in that outfit Mereiku-kun." Kuroshima chuckles softly, "I'm glad that it fits you, it really brings out the color in your eyes." Mereiku blushes from the compliment. As he walks over to the empty seat of Shikuma's left side, he bows to the two guests and greets,

"Hello, my name is Mereiku. It's nice to meet you and join you all for dinner." He smiles to the blue haired man and woman.

"Hello Mereiku, I am James. It's a pleasure to meet you." The blue haired male smiles.

The blue haired female bows politely, "I am Mika, it's nice to finally meet the man that my dear Kuroshima won't stop talking talking about." She giggles softly, a smile on her face.

"Mika! That's not true." Kuroshima blushes slightly, glaring slightly at the woman whom was like a big sister to him, "Sheesh Aneki, you forget yourself sometimes."

She only giggles again, "Sorry Kuroshima-kun, it's just so cute seeing you get so flustered. You're such a Tsundere."

Shikuma decides to ignore Mika's last comment and points to the chair to his left, "Sit." Mereiku nods with a blush and sits right beside Shikuma. _Wow . . . he has been talking about me. I am glad. _He smiles to himself.

"So . . .may I ask what is for dinner?" He asked, politely.

"What would you like to eat?" Shikuma smiles.

"Well . . ." Mereiku says nervously, being put on the spot, "how about . . .Italian cuisine?"

"I have been craving for some spaghetti lately." James says with a smile, "I haven't had any in a long time."

"I too would like some Italian food, for some strange reason, I have been wanting garlic bread for quite a while myself." Mika says with a smile.

"Mika, you always did love garlic bread and James, rest assure, I will make sure you have plenty to eat, as well as your friends." Kuroshima chuckles softly, "How long are your friends going to stay hidden? We don't mind the extra company. Do we you guys?" The pale male smiles. Mika shakes her head, showing that she didn't mind more company. The tall man then looks at the tan male who sat to his left, waiting for the young man's answer. With a smile, Mereiku says,

"Why not? The more the merrier."

"Prepare for dinner!" a woman's voice echoes through the room

"Make it double!" a squeaky man's voice echoes as well.

James sighs and Kuroshima chuckles softly, "Really you guys?"

"I'm sorry about them Kuroshima-kun." James hides his face in his hands.

"Don't worry about it." Kuroshima smiles, "Sit down, the maids will be here with our food in a bit." Jessie and Meowth sits along side James at the table. Mereiku was amused by the talking Meowth. There are not that many pokemon that talk. He found it cute that the pokemon was also wearing a nice tailored suit.

"Sorry, James," Jessie said, patting James on the back gently, "old habits die hard I guess. Hello, I'm Jessie." The red haired woman grins at Shikuma.

"Oh, where are my manners? I am Meowth. Nice to meet ya'us." Meowth smiles at everyone with his two fangs hanging out. "It's a pleasure to meet my buddy James' old friend."

"Hello, I am Shikuma Kuroshima and welcome to my humble home. I have heard a lot about you two. Thank you for taking such good care of my childhood friend. As a thanks, please, eat as much as you would like." Kuroshima bows his head slightly.

"I don't want to cause a fuss." James says in a hurry, his gentle voice filled with worry.

"Don't worry about it, the maids love cooking anyways. Please, eat up. We have more food than we know what to do with." Shikuma chuckles softly. Mereiku looks at the red haired woman in amusement.

"Jessie? How did you get your hair to look like that? I am sorry for staring but, I am curious how you got it to do that?" The tan male speaks out, everyone's eyes stare at him.

"A lot of hair spray, young man. It's a real drag sometimes when I run out. But, thanks for the compliment." Jessie says, happy that someone liked her hair

"Yeah . . .this lady over loves to take up the bathroom a lot. You try going to the poke liter box and she is hogging the bathroom 24/7? I swear . . ." Meowth said, earning a bump on his head.

"I am sorry. Meowth tends to forget who he's talking about when that said person is in the room." Jessie grumbles.

Shikuma chuckles softly, "Well you won't have to worry about that here, we have a bathroom in every bedroom and plenty of bedrooms to spare."

"Hairspray isn't good for the environment..." Mika says softly, shy and unsure if she should say anything that may anger the red head.

"Look, it's not easy being a woman in this group! Especially when I get that every other month . . ." Jessie sighs, glaring at Meowth and James.

"I would help you out, Jes. It's just . . pokemon should witness such a terrible time for human women." Meowth twitches, thinking the horrors of Jessie's mood swings during every month. Mereiku looked a bit puzzled.

"How do you two know James? Or rather, work with him? What do you guys do?"

"Hey, I don't get in your way when you're in the bathroom. Jess." James turns to Mereiku, glancing at Shikuma, "We are in the same organization..."

"They work for Team Rocket." Shikuma says just before the maids push in carts of mouth watering Italian food.

"Um . . .I'm sorry, who?" Mereiku asked. Meowth glares at the blond haired man.

"Are you for real? You never heard of the Team Rocket trio?" Meowth says, a bit furious.

"Oh relax, Meowth. It's not that big much of a deal. What lovely food that's here. I forgot that last time I saw this much food. Right, James?" The red haired woman turns to the blue haired male, but she was shocked to see him eating like there is no tomorrow. _And, I thought I ate too much . . . _Mereiku stares at James as he grabs a piece of garlic bread.

James suddenly realizes how fast he was eating and slows down to a stop, clearing his throat, "Forgive me...on our travels, we are always starving and we never know when our next meal is so..." The blue haired male's kind eyes light up as a large plate of spaghetti is placed before him.

"It's alright, I understand. Try to take your time though, I don't want you getting sick and unable to eat tomorrow." Shikuma chuckles softly, "I'll be sure to give you guys extra before you leave, as well as some money since you know we have more than we know what to do with."

"Thank you so much Kuroshima." James takes a bite of spaghetti before asking, "How as Growlie been by the way?" His eyes shining with love as he asked about his beloved Growlithe.

"He's great actually." Kuroshima smiles as he fondly talks about the pokemon, "He's a great dog to have around, I'm glad that you put him under my care. He didn't seem at all happy at your place. He was lonely without you. You should go see him later, he still misses you. You trained him well," James tears up as the dark haired male talks about his dog, earning a fond smile from the older male who then turns to the tan male to his left, "Is the food to your liking?" Mereiku stops eating to look at the blue haired male.

"Yes, actually. And I learned that rice balls are not doughnuts. Stupid Ash . . ." The trio got wide eyed and looked at the young man.

"Did you say Ash?" Meowth asked, wondering if it's the same kid they messed with all his life.

"Um, yeah?"

"Ash? Kid with a pikachu? Red and white hat ash? Ash Ketchum?" James says, putting down his fork to look at the blond male with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, that kid! I was just talking about him with Shikuma. Is it me or does he need to come out of the poke closet?" Mereiku gets excited, happy that he talk about his hatred for Ash for some reason.

"Yeah, I always wondered why he never did anything with all of those cute girls that were always around him!" The blue haired male says, noticing Jessie glaring slightly at him, "Even being chased by a beautiful female, he never crushed on any girl." James coos, complimenting the red haired female, not wanting to be on her bad side.

"Hmmmmm as long as I am the only woman in your life . . ." Jessie grunts, stomping on James' foot, making the blue haired male grit his teeth to hold back his groan of pain.

"Do any of you know Gary Oak? Says he beat Ash at anything? Brown hair? A lot of fan girls? I mean, a lot, A LOT?" Mereiku asked, getting into this amusing subject.

"Oh, that brat! Yeah, I remember. I completely believe there is something going between him and Ash." Meowth says, drinking his glass of milk

"Are you sure?" The red haired woman blushes from the thought, "that lovely young man and brat? I honestly thought is was Tracy or Brock."

"Brock is way too into females." James nods, "And Ash does get really serious when it has to do with Gary." Jessie's blush is not unnoticed by James, "Do not tell me that you are a secret fan girl for Gary Oak as well..."

"Um . . .yeah . . ."

"Well it's too bad that he's into Ash then huh?"

"James . . .don't be like that" Jessie says, fearing that she hurt her teammate's feeling, "you are better than that brat."

"Yeah, Jes is right. You are better than Gary. Besides . . .you look WAY hotter than him." Everyone stares at Meowth who realized what he just said. With a blush, the talking pokemon said "What? It's true. Anyways, what's with the business dinner, Mister Kuroshi?"

Kuroshima chuckles softly, "I simply wanted to catch up with my old friend, also I heard that something happened that was worthy of celebrating." The pale male glances at Jessie, and coos, "I must say James, you have quite a taste, she is gorgeous."

Blushing, the blue haired male says, "What are you talking about Kuroshima-kun?"

"She is the girl that you plan to marry yes?"

"W-what?" The red haired woman blushes deeply, looking at James.

"W...who told you this?" James says, blushing more and throwing a sideways glance at the mischievous cat pokemon.

"Eh . . .you know, there is a funny story to all this . . ." Meowth nervously laughs, getting a dark glare from James and Jessie.

"Meowth . . .what did you do?" The red haired woman asked, anger in her voice.

"Well . . .we haven't had food or a place to sleep for a long time. And I was really thinking about you guys . . . James got a letter from Mister Kuroshima, inviting him to his lovely mansion. And I . . .well . . .you know the rest." The talking pokemon slowly gets out of his seat as Jessie grabs the butter knife from the dining table.

"You told him me and James were getting married just so you get food?"

"Well, it was a good idea at the time . . ."

"Meowth! I am going to kill you, you little cat!." As Jessie runs a round trying to catch the cat pokemon, everyone stares with a sweat drop on their heads.

"I'm really sorry about this Kuroshima-san...I hope that Shikuma-dono doesn't get mad from the trouble that these two are causing."

"Do not worry about it, father will not get mad." Shikuma chuckles, "Please stay for as long as you would like. It doesn't matter if you are getting married or not." Mereiku looks at the trio with a smile on his face, laughing even which caused Jessie and Meowth to stop their chase.

"I am sorry, but that was the most funniest thing I have ever seen." He wipes his tears of joy off his eyes.

"Well . . .this happens on a daily basics so I am glad someone is enjoying." Jessie sighs, glares at the cat pokemon, "I will deal with you later, Meowth."

"Ay ay ay! Is it a crime to just get some food and rest for a change?" Meowth earns a glare from James and Jessie. "Um . . .never mind." The talking pokemon sits back at the table, two seats away from Jessie.

"Do not worry about it you two," Kuroshima chuckles softly, "The Shikuma family has more money and food than we know what to do with. Whenever you guys are in the area, please feel free to visit us. It's always nice to know that my dearest friend is alive and well." The trio looks at him with a great big grin and they say their own 'thank you's with a bow.

"Thanks, Mister Kuroshima." Meowth said, stuffing his face with food.

"Thank you, Kuroshima-san. Sorry for Mewoth's trouble." Jessie glares slightly at the pokemon.

"It's fine Jessie, it's always nice to have company. Isn't that right Mika?" The pale man smiles, looking over at the blue haired female.

"It's true." Mika smiles happily, "It's always nice to have others other than the maids and butlers about. People that you can talk to and laugh with..."

"I agree with that Mika-san." Mereiku smiles at the older woman, still giggling at the previous event.

"Well . . .yawn, I had a long day so I am going to turn in for the night. Thanks again for your hospitality, Kuroshima-san." Jessie gets up to bow, makes her leave out of the dining room.

"Yeah . . .I am tired too. But, I might have to sleep with one eye open tonight. Thanks, Mister Kuroshima." Meowth stretches as he get up, bows and leaves himself.

Kuroshima nods slightly, "We have rooms prepared, feel free to use any of them. James, will you be using the same room as always?"

James smiles and nods, "Yes...I love the view from that room."

"The view is still the same. Mika, would you like to lead him to his room?" The pale male smiles at the beautiful maid at his side.

"It would be my pleasure." Mika stands up, waiting for James before leaving the large dinning room, leaving Kuroshima alone with Mereiku.


	5. A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:** Well, this chapter was incomplete so this is the unfinished chapter of this story. Hopefully Mukkura and I will finish this story one day. But enjoy this chapter. Read, review and enjoy

* * *

><p>"Ah, that was a nice bath. Mmmmm." Mereiku dries himself off with a towel. "now where are my clothes?" As he looks around, he found a pile of neat folded clothes on the table by the bath. There was a little note on top of clothes:<p>

_Here are some clothes that I thought would fit you. Wear them for the dinner. Your other clothes is in the laundry, so if you don't wear these, you will have to walk about my house naked :) So wear the clothes that I have given you. I will be waiting._

After looking at the note, a blush appears upon his cheeks. He looks at the clothes and sighs,

"Ah . . . I have to wear a shirt." But he puts on the clothes given to him. He walks out of bath house and found a maid standing out.

"Follow me, sir, to the dining room." the maid said with a smile. Mereiku nods and follows her. The twists and turns of Shikuma's mansion were making Mereiku slightly sick. They stop upon a large bronze grand door. The maid opens the door, revealing a large dining table, a raven black table cloth with a smaller crimson cloth on top. Silver plates were lined along the long table next to silver tableware, oak chairs in front of each plate. Candles were placed at every other plate in the middle of the table.

Though it was a large table that could easily fit fifty people, only three people sat at it, on the end. Shikuma Kuroshima sat in a suit and a crimson tie, he sat at the end seat, to his right was a short light blue haired male who was also in a suit. Next to the male was a beautiful light blue blue haired female with light purple tips which was up, her soft purple eyes were on the blond haired male with black streaks. The seat on Shikuma's left was empty.

"You look good in that outfit Mereiku-kun." Kuroshima chuckles softly, "I'm glad that it fits you, it really brings out the color in your eyes." Mereiku blushes from the compliment. As he walks over to the empty seat of Shikuma's left side, he bows to the two guests and greets,

"Hello, my name is Mereiku. It's nice to meet you and join you all for dinner." He smiles to the blue haired man and woman.

"Hello Mereiku, I am James. It's a pleasure to meet you." The blue haired male smiles.

The blue haired female bows politely, "I am Mika, it's nice to finally meet the man that my dear Kuroshima won't stop talking talking about." She giggles softly, a smile on her face.

"Mika! That's not true." Kuroshima blushes slightly, glaring slightly at the woman whom was like a big sister to him, "Sheesh Aneki, you forget yourself sometimes."

She only giggles again, "Sorry Kuroshima-kun, it's just so cute seeing you get so flustered. You're such a Tsundere."

Shikuma decides to ignore Mika's last comment and points to the chair to his left, "Sit." Mereiku nods with a blush and sits right beside Shikuma. _Wow . . . he has been talking about me. I am glad. _He smiles to himself.

"So . . .may I ask what is for dinner?" He asked, politely.

"What would you like to eat?" Shikuma smiles.

"Well . . ." Mereiku says nervously, being put on the spot, "how about . . .Italian cuisine?"

"I have been craving for some spaghetti lately." James says with a smile, "I haven't had any in a long time."

"I too would like some Italian food, for some strange reason, I have been wanting garlic bread for quite a while myself." Mika says with a smile.

"Mika, you always did love garlic bread and James, rest assure, I will make sure you have plenty to eat, as well as your friends." Kuroshima chuckles softly, "How long are your friends going to stay hidden? We don't mind the extra company. Do we you guys?" The pale male smiles. Mika shakes her head, showing that she didn't mind more company. The tall man then looks at the tan male who sat to his left, waiting for the young man's answer. With a smile, Mereiku says,

"Why not? The more the merrier."

"Prepare for dinner!" a woman's voice echoes through the room

"Make it double!" a squeaky man's voice echoes as well.

James sighs and Kuroshima chuckles softly, "Really you guys?"

"I'm sorry about them Kuroshima-kun." James hides his face in his hands.

"Don't worry about it." Kuroshima smiles, "Sit down, the maids will be here with our food in a bit." Jessie and Meowth sits along side James at the table. Mereiku was amused by the talking Meowth. There are not that many pokemon that talk. He found it cute that the pokemon was also wearing a nice tailored suit.

"Sorry, James," Jessie said, patting James on the back gently, "old habits die hard I guess. Hello, I'm Jessie." The red haired woman grins at Shikuma.

"Oh, where are my manners? I am Meowth. Nice to meet ya'us." Meowth smiles at everyone with his two fangs hanging out. "It's a pleasure to meet my buddy James' old friend."

"Hello, I am Shikuma Kuroshima and welcome to my humble home. I have heard a lot about you two. Thank you for taking such good care of my childhood friend. As a thanks, please, eat as much as you would like." Kuroshima bows his head slightly.

"I don't want to cause a fuss." James says in a hurry, his gentle voice filled with worry.

"Don't worry about it, the maids love cooking anyways. Please, eat up. We have more food than we know what to do with." Shikuma chuckles softly. Mereiku looks at the red haired woman in amusement.

"Jessie? How did you get your hair to look like that? I am sorry for staring but, I am curious how you got it to do that?" The tan male speaks out, everyone's eyes stare at him.

"A lot of hair spray, young man. It's a real drag sometimes when I run out. But, thanks for the compliment." Jessie says, happy that someone liked her hair

"Yeah . . .this lady over loves to take up the bathroom a lot. You try going to the poke liter box and she is hogging the bathroom 24/7? I swear . . ." Meowth said, earning a bump on his head.

"I am sorry. Meowth tends to forget who he's talking about when that said person is in the room." Jessie grumbles.

Shikuma chuckles softly, "Well you won't have to worry about that here, we have a bathroom in every bedroom and plenty of bedrooms to spare."

"Hairspray isn't good for the environment..." Mika says softly, shy and unsure if she should say anything that may anger the red head.

"Look, it's not easy being a woman in this group! Especially when I get that every other month . . ." Jessie sighs, glaring at Meowth and James.

"I would help you out, Jes. It's just . . pokemon should witness such a terrible time for human women." Meowth twitches, thinking the horrors of Jessie's mood swings during every month. Mereiku looked a bit puzzled.

"How do you two know James? Or rather, work with him? What do you guys do?"

"Hey, I don't get in your way when you're in the bathroom. Jess." James turns to Mereiku, glancing at Shikuma, "We are in the same organization..."

"They work for Team Rocket." Shikuma says just before the maids push in carts of mouth watering Italian food.

"Um . . .I'm sorry, who?" Mereiku asked. Meowth glares at the blond haired man.

"Are you for real? You never heard of the Team Rocket trio?" Meowth says, a bit furious.

"Oh relax, Meowth. It's not that big much of a deal. What lovely food that's here. I forgot that last time I saw this much food. Right, James?" The red haired woman turns to the blue haired male, but she was shocked to see him eating like there is no tomorrow. _And, I thought I ate too much . . . _Mereiku stares at James as he grabs a piece of garlic bread.

James suddenly realizes how fast he was eating and slows down to a stop, clearing his throat, "Forgive me...on our travels, we are always starving and we never know when our next meal is so..." The blue haired male's kind eyes light up as a large plate of spaghetti is placed before him.

"It's alright, I understand. Try to take your time though, I don't want you getting sick and unable to eat tomorrow." Shikuma chuckles softly, "I'll be sure to give you guys extra before you leave, as well as some money since you know we have more than we know what to do with."

"Thank you so much Kuroshima." James takes a bite of spaghetti before asking, "How as Growlie been by the way?" His eyes shining with love as he asked about his beloved Growlithe.

"He's great actually." Kuroshima smiles as he fondly talks about the pokemon, "He's a great dog to have around, I'm glad that you put him under my care. He didn't seem at all happy at your place. He was lonely without you. You should go see him later, he still misses you. You trained him well," James tears up as the dark haired male talks about his dog, earning a fond smile from the older male who then turns to the tan male to his left, "Is the food to your liking?" Mereiku stops eating to look at the blue haired male.

"Yes, actually. And I learned that rice balls are not doughnuts. Stupid Ash . . ." The trio got wide eyed and looked at the young man.

"Did you say Ash?" Meowth asked, wondering if it's the same kid they messed with all his life.

"Um, yeah?"

"Ash? Kid with a pikachu? Red and white hat ash? Ash Ketchum?" James says, putting down his fork to look at the blond male with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, that kid! I was just talking about him with Shikuma. Is it me or does he need to come out of the poke closet?" Mereiku gets excited, happy that he talk about his hatred for Ash for some reason.

"Yeah, I always wondered why he never did anything with all of those cute girls that were always around him!" The blue haired male says, noticing Jessie glaring slightly at him, "Even being chased by a beautiful female, he never crushed on any girl." James coos, complimenting the red haired female, not wanting to be on her bad side.

"Hmmmmm as long as I am the only woman in your life . . ." Jessie grunts, stomping on James' foot, making the blue haired male grit his teeth to hold back his groan of pain.

"Do any of you know Gary Oak? Says he beat Ash at anything? Brown hair? A lot of fan girls? I mean, a lot, A LOT?" Mereiku asked, getting into this amusing subject.

"Oh, that brat! Yeah, I remember. I completely believe there is something going between him and Ash." Meowth says, drinking his glass of milk

"Are you sure?" The red haired woman blushes from the thought, "that lovely young man and brat? I honestly thought is was Tracy or Brock."

"Brock is way too into females." James nods, "And Ash does get really serious when it has to do with Gary." Jessie's blush is not unnoticed by James, "Do not tell me that you are a secret fan girl for Gary Oak as well..."

"Um . . .yeah . . ."

"Well it's too bad that he's into Ash then huh?"

"James . . .don't be like that" Jessie says, fearing that she hurt her teammate's feeling, "you are better than that brat."

"Yeah, Jes is right. You are better than Gary. Besides . . .you look WAY hotter than him." Everyone stares at Meowth who realized what he just said. With a blush, the talking pokemon said "What? It's true. Anyways, what's with the business dinner, Mister Kuroshi?"

Kuroshima chuckles softly, "I simply wanted to catch up with my old friend, also I heard that something happened that was worthy of celebrating." The pale male glances at Jessie, and coos, "I must say James, you have quite a taste, she is gorgeous."

Blushing, the blue haired male says, "What are you talking about Kuroshima-kun?"

"She is the girl that you plan to marry yes?"

"W-what?" The red haired woman blushes deeply, looking at James.

"W...who told you this?" James says, blushing more and throwing a sideways glance at the mischievous cat pokemon.

"Eh . . .you know, there is a funny story to all this . . ." Meowth nervously laughs, getting a dark glare from James and Jessie.

"Meowth . . .what did you do?" The red haired woman asked, anger in her voice.

"Well . . .we haven't had food or a place to sleep for a long time. And I was really thinking about you guys . . . James got a letter from Mister Kuroshima, inviting him to his lovely mansion. And I . . .well . . .you know the rest." The talking pokemon slowly gets out of his seat as Jessie grabs the butter knife from the dining table.

"You told him me and James were getting married just so you get food?"

"Well, it was a good idea at the time . . ."

"Meowth! I am going to kill you, you little cat!." As Jessie runs a round trying to catch the cat pokemon, everyone stares with a sweat drop on their heads.

"I'm really sorry about this Kuroshima-san...I hope that Shikuma-dono doesn't get mad from the trouble that these two are causing."

"Do not worry about it, father will not get mad." Shikuma chuckles, "Please stay for as long as you would like. It doesn't matter if you are getting married or not." Mereiku looks at the trio with a smile on his face, laughing even which caused Jessie and Meowth to stop their chase.

"I am sorry, but that was the most funniest thing I have ever seen." He wipes his tears of joy off his eyes.

"Well . . .this happens on a daily basics so I am glad someone is enjoying." Jessie sighs, glares at the cat pokemon, "I will deal with you later, Meowth."

"Ay ay ay! Is it a crime to just get some food and rest for a change?" Meowth earns a glare from James and Jessie. "Um . . .never mind." The talking pokemon sits back at the table, two seats away from Jessie.

"Do not worry about it you two," Kuroshima chuckles softly, "The Shikuma family has more money and food than we know what to do with. Whenever you guys are in the area, please feel free to visit us. It's always nice to know that my dearest friend is alive and well." The trio looks at him with a great big grin and they say their own 'thank you's with a bow.

"Thanks, Mister Kuroshima." Meowth said, stuffing his face with food.

"Thank you, Kuroshima-san. Sorry for Mewoth's trouble." Jessie glares slightly at the pokemon.

"It's fine Jessie, it's always nice to have company. Isn't that right Mika?" The pale man smiles, looking over at the blue haired female.

"It's true." Mika smiles happily, "It's always nice to have others other than the maids and butlers about. People that you can talk to and laugh with..."

"I agree with that Mika-san." Mereiku smiles at the older woman, still giggling at the previous event.

"Well . . .yawn, I had a long day so I am going to turn in for the night. Thanks again for your hospitality, Kuroshima-san." Jessie gets up to bow, makes her leave out of the dining room.

"Yeah . . .I am tired too. But, I might have to sleep with one eye open tonight. Thanks, Mister Kuroshima." Meowth stretches as he get up, bows and leaves himself.

Kuroshima nods slightly, "We have rooms prepared, feel free to use any of them. James, will you be using the same room as always?"

James smiles and nods, "Yes...I love the view from that room."

"The view is still the same. Mika, would you like to lead him to his room?" The pale male smiles at the beautiful maid at his side.

"It would be my pleasure." Mika stands up, waiting for James before leaving the large dinning room, leaving Kuroshima alone with Mereiku.


End file.
